


Jason Todd X Reader

by dc_fan_09



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Protective Jason Todd, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: My own personal fanfiction of Jason Todd and the reader (you.) You are the new Batwoman and are the daughter of none other then Bruce Wayne though you're emerald green eyes dont match his ocean blue eyes but you did get his black hair which you under highlighted red. You are in love with Jason Todd. Consistently updated
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Jason Todd in Batman: Arkham Knight





	1. Cold Gotham Nights

Another rainy night in Gotham your patrolling by yourself at the moment,when you come across black mask and decide to go after him. You break in "hey Sionis did ya miss me?" You say after taking out his men he yells back "I'm not going back there bats ain't happening." He yells pointing a gun at you,you Grab yours given to you by Jason Black mask fires a shot into your side which you think misses so you fire your gun into his leg "drugs Sionis really? Dont you ever learn." Just then your whacked with his gun as he runs "why do they always run?" You say and run after him you catch up to him "nowhere to go Sionis its over." You yell as you go fist to fist with him he's stronger then you remember. Then you see the blood pouring out down your side you deliver the final blow knocking black mask out cold and tie him up for gcpd you collapse holding your side "shit he did get me." You say in pain you dont wanna call Dad cuz you know he'll lecture you so you call Jason You: Jason... I've been shot I'm on the roof of Gotham 3electric Jason: okay I'm on my way there stay where you are. You hang up Jay knows why you call him instead of your dad Jason wont lecture you,Jason doesnt try to control you. But he's super protective of you.

Redhood shows up quick as he could "he had to hit the one spot my armor doesn't protect." You say threw gritted teeth redhood replies "yeah we gotta fix that. Cant stand to see you hurt." You help red patch up your wound,jay helps you to your feet and puts your arm around his shoulder to help you to your place when your phone rings it's your dad. Dad; Did you find Sionis? You;yeah dad I did,he's on his way back to lock up. Dad;good well I know you like to sleep after your patrols so I'll talk tomorrow love u. You: love you to dad talk tomorrow. Jason looks at you and says "you tried so hard to hide the pain in your voice?" You start to fade out but shake yourself out "yeah I know I have pain medications in my med lab. I hate taking them but I.." your cut off by pain and falling to the ground Jason stops and sits right by you "I'm gonna carry you." Jay says scooping you up and carrying you to your bat tank and hops in drivers seat and drives you home since Jay lives with you he Carrie's you in and sets you on the couch he goes and grabs an antibiotic and a something for you're pain "here take these,dont move I'm going to run a nice bath for you." You reply "thanks babe." You cover your mouth immediately Jason smiles and replies "babe huh? I could get used to that. You're bath is ready babe." He helps you into your bathroom and closes the door "I'll be right outside on the couch." He says threw the closed door you soak in the tub but find yourself really horny so you decide to rub one out real quick as you stick your fingers in your wishing it was Jason fingers deep inside you and you basically cum almost instantly "you okay in there?" Jay asks you reply "I'm almost done." Jason knows what your doing he replies "want some help beautiful?" You laugh "I'm fine babe. I'm getting out now." You wrap a towel around you and come out Jason smiles checking you out "you should drop that towel let me see that beautiful body." You drop your towel and Jason's jaw drops "dam your gorgeous,sexy wow." You walk over to Jason and reply "can I see you naked?" Jay takes off his clothes and you see his muscular physique and notice hes hard as rock you reply "dam baby you're horny aren't you?" You say pushing Jason on the couch he replies "be careful your hurt still ." You reply "I havent been with anyone in over a year,and I've wanted you since we met." You straddle over Jason who replies "you have? I've wanted you since we met. I wanna fuck you,love you be with you and eventually marry you." You reply "well let's take care of the first one and work toward the rest?" Jason hold your hips and you slide his length into your sensitive throbbing wetness he whispers "you know why your pulsating down there? I do your so horny your body is ahead of your brain. Ever felt that with anyone else?" You reply "no I never felt this with the other guy I was with it's new." Jay replies "well then let's see how I fit inside you." You look down at Jason's length about 10 inches hard you slide him in til his balls are against your asshole "what do you know perfect fit." You start thrusting up and down which makes Jason growl you keep on going til you feel like your gonna cum Jason whispers "someone's gonna orgasm let it out babygirl." You throw your head back as you scream releasing all over him he growls "my turn." He flips you over and gets right to work railing on you but also being easy. Your moaning and screaming loving every minute "dam this is so much better then masterbation!" You yell out which Jay replies "you play with yourself that's so fucking hot ,you ever think of me?" You nod "mhm all the time." He replies "well we could've done this sooner all you had to do was ask." You answer "the real thing is so much better." Jay replies banging you "well your mine and I'm yours now this makes it offical." Jay moans as he releases deep inside you. He gets up and cleans you up "that was amazing so officially wanna be my girl? I'll be your man?" Jay asks you reply "yes yes I wanna be your girl. Oww." You grab your side Jay carries you upstairs "lets get you some more meds for that pain and get you some sleep." Jay asks you reply "sleep with me? Please." Jay replies "I'd love to,we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Jay lays down and you snuggle up to him "goodnight baby." He says kissing you you reply "goodnight babe." You snuggle up and watch a movie ending a very good night. Minus the gunshot


	2. My protector

You wake up the next morning next to Jason "I thought I dreamed this." You whisper excitedly Jay wakes up "morning sexy." He kisses you and gets up to shower,you're excited to have Jason after so long of waiting when he's done he comes out you say "So does this mean we're official? I thought I dreamed it." Jason replies " yes we are I'm you're man your my boo." You hug Jason and reply "awe jason that's so sweet." Jason holds you "your gonna be late for work?" You laugh "I own the company,plus I dont need to be there today so day off." Jay pins you down "well we can spend the day together then." You lay back offering yourself to Jay who is more then happy to oblige your already nude so you just get to it. You climb on top and whisper "this is for rocking my world last night." You work Jay's length inside you thrusting your lower half up and down while Jason holds your hips thinking "how'd I get so lucky? I've got the Wayne heiress on my dick. Bruce's pride and joy is now mine." Jay smiles watching you he whispers "I fucking love you, my sexy little emerald." You whisper back "I know you do,I love you to every part of you." Jay whispers "what's your favorite? I'll tell you mine it's that tight little pussy of yours." You whisper back as you release "mm my favorite thing about you is you're muscles and your length biggest i've ever taken." Jason kisses your neck "your body,your personality everything about you is perfect baby." You feel Jason hold you on him as he releases deep inside you you whisper to him "I just love that feeling of you inside me,the way you protect me,you love me. Your not what everyone says you are." You kiss Jason's cheek and go clean up. You get dressed and grab your keys "it's almost noon wanna grab some lunch?" You ask he replies "yeah I'm starving." You drive to a nice burger place and grab a couple burgers and take a long drive and get back in time for your patrol "my night to patrol." You say Jay obviously nervous cuz of last time replies "if you ever need me I'm not far ever I'm you're protector I'll kill before I let any one kill you." You reply reassuringly "I know baby I'll be okay I know your close by if I need you love you." You kiss and Jay replies "love you sexy I'll see you soon."

You head out on patrol you stop a few robberies but while lurking the junkyard your taken from behind. You wake up tied up by Harley quinn "look puddin' I got batmans groupy." She yells excitedly Joker pushes her away "oh HAHAHA look at this batsy getting to old he has to have groupies do his work hahaha." Joker hits you a couple times "cheer up! I ain't gonna kill ya HAHAHAHA yet we still have to have some fun." He smacks you around you've never encountered joker before and him whacking you around hurts "what do you want with me? If you dont wanna kill me what do you want?" You ask as blood drips out your nose he replies "I just wanna lure out my old friend and what better way then to snag a groupie hahaha!!" You reply "I'm not a groupy I'm batwoman. You're about to regret your actions." Just then you hear glass break and redhood walks in "HAHAHA you! Oh goody. But I hate interruptions that's very rude I have a guest!" Joker aims his gun at you "one move batmans groupy gets it." Joker says holding a gun to your head redhood replies "she isnt batmans shes mine that my girl your beaten on and that ain't okay." Redhood fires a warning shot you duck down using your legs to trip joker "have a nice trip see ya next fall." You chuckle at your dumb joke as Redhood beats joker to a pulp before aiming his gun "its over clown." Redhood says shooting joker non fatally in his chest. He ties up joker and Harley and comes over to you "hey baby you okay?" He asks wiping the blood from your mouth you reply "I am okay just a couple cuts nothing serious,guess you weren't far away." Red replies "No I wasnt I saw you go into the junkyard but never came out,I wasnt kidding when i said I'm you're protector baby." You hug him hard and reply "I love you so much." He replies "I love you come on gcpd is on their way let's beat feet." Redhood grapples you on to a nearby roof top and kisses you. Not knowing your dad is one building away you notice and whisper to Jason "I think we're busted." You joke motioning over to batman Jason doesn't care and holds you anyway, batman comes over "hey sweetheart,Jason." Jay replies "alright I know what your gonna say,why are you with my daughter? Your not good enough for her. Well guess what I am with your daughter and I love her also I am good enough for her." Batman replies "You have to know your not totally trusted after what happend." Jay replies "I dont care that's the past something you cant see past,remember who left who Bruce!!" You're overwhelmed by 5their arguing and walk off causing both to stop "Look Bruce! I know I did wrong. We all have but that doesnt mean I'm bad for your daughter. I protect her,I care about her and there's nothing you can say to change that. We love eachother and I'll prove to you and everyone I'm not the same person." Bruce walks over to you crying he asks you "sweetheart listen,its not that I don't want you with him but i want you to be careful. If you care for him and love him and he takes care of you I'm happy. I just want you happy." Bruce wipes away your tears and you hug him "I really care for him dad,I want you 2 to get along. I know you dont fully trust eachother but please give him a chance." Bruce agrees "okay hes got 1 chance but listen to me when I say,if you hurt my little girl at all your done understand?" Jason shakes his hand and he takes off. You wrap your arms around Jason who pulls you into him,you know Jason would rather die then hurt you. You drive home and get undressed to lay down Jason looks at you "you look exhausted I probably do to." You reply kissing him "I am baby I just wanna go to sleep." Jason gets undressed and pulls you on top of him,he puts on the t.v and holds you while you sleep. He loves to watch you sleep. "Goodnight baby I love you." He whispers kissing your cheek you reply "I love you more babe." You cozy up and drift off to sleep,Jay is asleep about 20 mins after you. Another successful day in the rainy town of Gotham


	3. That's my Girl

You're finishing up your makeup getting ready for the annual Gala, your dressed in a turquoise thigh length dress with lace and blue pumps with your red hair in a teased bun "Dam dont you look good." Jason says spinning you around you reply "you look great in that suit like mm I wanna rip it off but I'll behave til after the gala." Jason laughs as he kisses your neck "I'm only going for you,I hate the gala plus when you walk in everyone stares your so gorgeous I cant say I blame them." You reassure Jason "I'm yours though let them stare." You both drive over to the gala and walk in and as predicted everyone stopped to start at The Wayne heiress Jason is visibly upset seeing Dick walking over "hey I dont see you much,you've grown into quite the hottie." Dick says you reply "thanks,it has been awhile but I'm here with Jason." Dick replies "suit yourself a woman of you're stature deserves more then him. Just saying." You get angry "you know what hes a great man! I'm happy with him why cant anyone accept that.." you storm off and Jay follows "really greyson really fuck off." He says running after you "hey hey baby you okay?" Jay asks grabbing your hands your crying and reply "I'm just tired of everyone.. telling me how to feel.. Like I'm happy with you.. let me be." Jay replies "screw him babe hes a dick we are happy people are always gonna talk don't let them get to you okay." You reply "okay baby." Jay wipes your tears 

Bruce sees and hears the whole thing he turns to Alfred "maybe I'm being to rough on Jason,he makes my daughter happy he cares for her. Maybe I was wrong to judge him." Alfred replies "I think you owe him an apology,he is the best boyfriend I've seen her have hes close to her age,he is very protective and loving of her you should be happy she is making him a better person." Bruce Pat's Alfred's shoulder and walks over to Jason "hey Jason could I have a word?" Bruce asks Jasom replies "sure what's up?" Bruce replies "look it was wrong of me to judge you so harshly you take good care of my daughter,you protect her and most importantly you love her and it shows. Shes making you a better person and it shows. So you have my permission to see my daughter." Jasom replies "your right Bruce she has made me want to be better it means alot you saying this and I know this is your way of apologizing and I accept." Bruce and Jason look over at you and babs dancing Jasom and Bruce share a quick hug before walking back toward you "what did dad want?" You ask babs makes the text sign and walks off to see Dick. Jason replies "he apologized for the other night." You reply surprised "wow he almost never apologizes I'm happy he did, maybe hell start to see what I see in you." You turn putting the back of your body in front of Jason just swaying to the music. Jason holds your hips enjoying you dance you do a spin and keep dancing for a bit before you lead Jason away from the party and into Dicks old room and shut the door you start to lap dance on Jason he growls "mm you can do lap dances dam baby you really are perfect." Jason moves his hands up your dress lifting your dress enough to show your lace panties "keep on dancing." Jay begs kissing you over your hips he throws you down on the bed to kiss you threw your panties "I'm gonna make you soak those sexy panties." Jason teases making you excited and so horny. After a couple kisses he nibbles you threw your panties he feels you get wet "look what I did." Jason whispers laughing he slides off your wet panties and starts to lick you dry. You try and stay quiet moaning slightly when you just wanna scream "oh baby that's the spot." You moan out as Jason works you faster "oh I know your spots,this ones my favorite." Jason sucks and licks you deep your legs tighten up as between your legs starts throbbing "baby I'm gonna oh my god.." you moan Jason is excited "do it baby cum for me.. let me taste you." Jason's whisper sends you into back to back orgasms you breathing heavy and moaning his name you beg "please baby please take me." Jason pulls you in "if you insist." Jason says thrusting into you he goes deep,you lay back letting Jason bang your brains out enjoying every thrust and neck bites you bite back knowing it makes Jason go harder "oh babygirl I'm gonna want me to pull out?" He asks you whisper "you know the answer,release in me please I want you to soak my inside." Jason goes deep as he releases into you "one of these times we're gonna make a baby." He says you reply "that's the plan when my birth control comes out that's the 1st thing we're doing and getting married before we get pregnant." Jason replies getting dressed "that sounds like a great plan baby. I cant wait to marry you the sooner the better." You put your panties in your purse as you and Jason slip out Bruce approaches you "where have you 2 been? You been gone a hour?" Bruce asks you reply "dad we were outside getting some air." Bruce replies relieved "okay I thought maybe you 2 ran off. People are leaving now." You reply "yeah we're gonna head on out daddy,great gala as always." Bruce hugs you and kisses your cheek "okay sweetheart,I love you have a great night. Jason thank you for coming have a great night." Jason nods and you reply "love you dad, goodnight. " You both go to your car and leave. You get home and say "you know why I chose that room? That's where Dick sleeps when he stays over." Jason cracks up "nice going babe he probably has no idea." You both have a good laugh and Jason asks you "just curious but have you and Dick ever done anything?" You reply "well once I was infected by ivy's sex pollen and Dick snuck into my room I dont remember having sex but the next morning I felt the pain like I had rough ass sex everything was sore and Dick told me we did have sex." Jason replies "that wasnt really your choice he knew you was infected he just took advantage of you douche bag." You reply "yeah it was a mistake I'm sure hes forgotten that by now." Jason laughs "I doubt it men can hold fantasies forever he probably masturbates to it ewww new thought." You straddle Jason "you know what I want? A quickie you up for it?" You whisper Jason without hesitation removes his pants and boxers "mm look at that beast." You tease his penis he growls "10 inches long 3 fingers thick all yours baby." You hover just above his tip "tell me your ready for me." You whisper Jason replies "I'm ready for you gorgeous lay it on me." You slide him inside you again each time is like your first time you contract on his length which drives him insane "your pulsating,you all sensitive? I am." Jason whispers ,you whisper back "so sensitive but it feels so good." You keep riding til you start swelling shut "dam baby you okay you feel really swollen." You reply "yeah I'm fine baby,you ready to cum for me?" Jason replies "yes I am ride put that last orgasm first." You ride it out and Jason releases in you again. You both collapse on your bed "mm sex twice in one day I could get use to that." Jason said whispering you reply "me to baby." Your cleaning up when you get a slight pain nothing bad just throbbing and discomfort probably just went at it to hard and your swollen "hey baby you okay?" Jason asks you reply "yeah just had a painful throbbing between my legs." Jasom lays you down and spreads your legs "let me take a look." Jason says looking down he takes a finger but cant even slide it in without you screaming "awe baby your alright you swelled yourself shut went to hard." Jason says rubbing you which kinda hurts "it should go down tomorrow." You say reassuringly Jason kisses you between your legs spreading your lips to lick your swollen hole which feels really good but it hurts at the same time Jason licks you for awhile but the swelling doesnt go down. "Baby dont worry,its fine this happens alot." You reply Jason pulls you on top of him "how about we get some sleep and see what it looks like come morning." Jay says getting comfy you reply "okay my love,I love you so much Jason." Jason replies "I love you more gorgeous." You drift off to sleep listening to Jason's heartbeat.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut off from communication from everyone overdosed on fear toxin and a bloody beating.... "sometimes the hardest thing to do Is realize your all alone."-batwoman

Scarecrow disappeared your slowly wandering threw halls,bloody and trying to find him you're hallucinating you see Bruce dead,Barbara dead,and jason dead. "It's not real come on fight it." You tell yourself dragging on you hear your mom Eve; "what a disgrace,crawling around a nasty floor I expected better from you. Then running around in a costume your such a disgrace you couldn't even save me." You cry out "i was 10 what was I suppose to do? Besides mom would never talk to me that way." Suddenly your mom changes into scarecrow laughing. You've encountered Crane before and you flashback to when he buried you alive,you scream "THIS IS NOT REAL ITS NOT IM NOT AFRAID ANYMORE!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." you start to come out of it, when you see scarecrow and leap on him injecting him with his own fear toxin. "I'm not afraid anymore Crane!" You yell chaining him up "I'm not afraid." You reassure yourself scarecrow makes a last ditch effort and fires a shot toward your neck deeply grazing the side of your throat. You choke covering the wound you hear sirens and drag yourself up to an over pass where you lay for a min silently crying cuz even though you said you weren't scared you absolutely were Barbara comes threw the comm "batwoman ,batwoman can you hear me?" You reply "sorry I got nabbed by scarecrow I was underground I just finally made it out,I made it." Barbara pauses "are you okay? We are all worried sick you fade away but respond crying "my neck is open." Jason comes threw "what are you saying babe? We cant get your location." You apply pressure to your neck and reply "a bullet deeply grazed my throat lost alot of blood... talking hurts.." Jason replies "baby stay with me okay we're working on finding you." The bat computer finally decodes your location "that's just outside Gotham right near Arkham." Jason says running to his bike to drive there without a second thought he was there in 15 mins. He finds you pale,holding your Cape on to your wound to weak to move "baby I'm here,stay with me." Jason says lifting your head to stitch up your wound. He first cleans your wound with saline and then sews up your neck applying skin glue "sorry Bruce was out and I came as soon as I could." Jason said visibly disappointed he wasnt there you reach out "it's not your fault please dont feel bad my love."jason held you close "let's get you home and cleaned up okay?" You fall limp as Jason catches you bringing you to your tank he grabs a mask and a oxygen tank he attaches it to you. He gets you home and lays you in bed taking off your clothes to clean you he notices you cuts and bruises "he did a number on you babydoll." Jason says cleaning you up,you wake back up "hey baby I just cleaned you up. How you feel?" You reply "not very good did I pass out?" Jason strokes your face "you did and you stopped breathing." You cry "I saw everyone dead.. my mom was telling me I'm a disgrace which she would never say... And scarecrow when he buried me alive..." Jason replys trying to calm you down "it's the toxin baby... it fucks with your head it's not real..." you reply "it was real to me!" Jason grabs you holding you tight "I know babe I know." You feel sorrow for snapping "I'm sorry I yelled." Jason replied "it's okay baby,breath i love you. You almost died your feeling a mix of feelings." Your crying so much you cant breath attempting to calm yourself after 10 more mins of crying you start to calm down. Catching your breath you lay back Jason pinning you down "I almost lost you today,we all did." Jason said sadly you reply "I ain't that easy to kill." Jason replies "we all are easy to kill,we could be killed anytime anyday." You reply "I know baby,but I'm alive. Even if I had died I'd die knowing I was loved and cherished." You started crying Jason laid his head on your chest you could feel his tears "it's okay to feel sad,its okay to cry." Jason replies "I cant bear the thought of you being dead,seeing you like that it broke me.." You cup Jason's face pulling him toward yours "it's okay my love I'm here for you even when your broken." Jason gets up and sits you up "babygirl i talked to your dad he gave me permission to ask would you do me the honor of being Mrs Todd?" He gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring,not just any ring your mom's wedding ring. You tear up,remembering your dad saying "the lucky man who gets this ring,has my blessing to marry my daughter." A tradition your mother had and you reply "yes, yes I would be honored." Jason picks you up kissing you,you both fall down on the bed.


	5. One Night in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a memory you have from 3 years ago. You were infected by sex pollen,touching and fingering yourself trying to alleviate the pressure your so horny it hurts. Then Dick shows up drunk as fuck.

You enter your bedroom in Wayne Manor,your overwhelmed by hormones so horny it hurts. You take off your clothes masterbating for 30 mins trying to alleviate your urge nothing. The manor is empty when there's a knock "please dont come in." You say sliding on a nightgown,Dick walks in locking the door behind him "Hey,I wanted to check on you. You went straight to your room so how are you?" Dick asks you reply "I'm fine just tired." Dick checks you out "17 now huh? Your under the effect of ivy's sex pollen I can tell." You ignore him but he continues "I can tell,I can help you out." Dick runs up your thigh you quietly moan "it's fine. Itll go down." Dick replies "let me help you,the pressure will stop. No panties on?" You reply "I was busy when you came in." Dick undresses "touching yourself? I've seen you do it." You give in you let him take you the pain is to much Dick starts fingering you "mm your a virgin huh?" You moan enjoying his fingers he goes at your wetness hard. He licks you so passionately you lay back and enjoy it soaking your sheets "that's called an orgasm." You feel pressure released every time you cum Dick finally starts to enter you you scream moving your hips on his cock "told you you needed it." Dick fucks you for 20 mins before flipping you on top of him. "Move your hips up and down on me." Dick whispers you do you keep going hard 2 hours later Dick releases and the pollen has worn off "dont tell a soul what we did. Bruce would LEGIT kill me I'm 22 your 17." Dick replies getting dressed you reply "yeah,no feelings I just needed the relief you provided it to me." Dick replies " thank you for letting me help you,maybe we can do it again sometime?" You reply "Have a goodnight Dick,maybe we'll see. Now leave dad will be home soon." Dick leaves and you go to clean up proud you got fucked by the one and only Dick grayson." Jason texts you 3 years ago you only just met after Jason came back to Gotham Jay: hey beautiful hows ur note? You: great just took a nice bath buddy? Jay: lonely night at my safehouse You: wanna sneak over? Come watch a movie? Jay: ya I'll be at the balcony in 10. You: ok as long as your gone by 5am we can watch a movie,and snuggle. Jay: kinda like a first date? You:yeah it is see u soon.


	6. Baby Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish patrol early,deciding to take sometime away if only for a few mins. Jason thinks your still patrolling. You're not mad at all just needed a moment to collect your thoughts.

You sit on the cliff ledge overlooking the ocean,parked your bike not far. You figure you'll take about an hour for yourself,you take off your uniform and garments to take a quick dip in the black ocean you loved your secret spot noone else knows where just you. Your mom bought you here when you was little Every year so this little hot spot is yours. You place your hands on you're abdomen "how am I gonna tell them?" You ask yourself scared of how Jasom and your dad will react. It's been a week since you took that drug store test your only about 3 weeks now. So you decide you'll tell Jason first then tell your dad with Jason. You head back on the 40 min drive back to your condo in north Gotham,singing along to the radio as you drive home. You're excited to tell Jason the news,you know he will be supportive and maybe even excited. But you're dad,well that's a different story,he'll lecture you,tell you to quit being Batwoman which your not planning to do until you hit 7 months then you'll take a hiatus and go back at it when babies born. You had already thought about that even made a little shield for your belly to not only camouflage your baby bump but protect it from impact,bullets,and any falls. You pull in,park your bike and walk in "hey beautiful how was patrol?" Jason asks getting up to hug you you embrace him and kiss him "baby sit down, I got something to tell you but I'm gonna say this first. I'm not quitting what I do,I will continue to work." Jason replies "of course baby i always support you,what's the news?" You smile and continue "Jason,I'm pregnant I took a drug store test a week ago,it came back positive. I went to my doctor and had a blood test to confirm it I'm 3 weeks." Jason smiles as his eyes tear up and he replies "really? You are oh my god.. baby you've made me the happiest man in the world,I'm honored to be starting a family with the love of my life." You kiss Jason hard putting his hand on you're abdomen "I love you baby,I was so scared to tell you and I'm super scared to tell dad.." Jason replies "dont stress I love you to,we'll tell him together it'll be okay." You snuggle to Jason and reply "guess we have to move our wedding up,I'd like to be married before our baby gets here." Jason agrees "I'm sure we can do that,I hope we have a girl I've always wanted a daughter." You reply "me 2 I'll be happy with either though to be honest." Jason scoops you up " I think we should celebrate our great news with some rape RP/BDSM you in?" You reply "only if I get to be the victim this time and we have to be careful I am still in the early stages of pregnancy." Jason replies "no worries baby girl,I'll be easy. So I'm a home invader your the victim okay?" You nod and Jason starts using his empty pistol as a prop "this is a robbery hands up! On the ground!." You easily kay down as Jason tries your hands above your head and your legs spread to the bedpost "you know what before I rob you,I'm gonna have some fun. Your very sexy." You beg "please take what you want please don't touch me." Jason replies"to bad." Jason sticks 3 fingers in you one in your anus and 2 in your wetness "oo your a tight little thing aren't ya?" You fight back Jason gets rougher putting his gun to your head "stop fighting,lay back and take it!" He holds you down with one hand while roughly kissing your breast and fingering you harder and faster you cum all over his fingers "mmm what a good girl you are? Told you you'd enjoy it little slut." Jason starts biting and nibbling inside your wetness making you scream every scream makes him devour you more and more "please enough,I've had enough please." You beg while moaning Jason replies "no,not until I get off. You're gonna take this little slut, you like to act all slutty time to practice what you preach." Jason thrusts hard and deep inside you "oh I'm gonna fuck that tightness away,I'm gonna fuck you raw and swollen shut!" You're moaning and screaming as Jason rails on you slamming you into him he whispers "you take 10 inches well tell me your a little slut and you like this say it!" You refuse Jason grabs your throat fucking you as hard as he can "say it now!" You give in and scream "I'm a dirty little slut, and I love this I'm a dirty little slut fuck me like one daddy!!" Jason obliges and whispers "good little slut,you like that huh? Huh!" You moan "I love it I'm a good slut daddy! I'm a good slut." Jason tenses up "I'm gonna cum! Beg for it!" Jason demands you reply "please cum in me daddy! Please fill me with cum daddy please I deserve it please cum in me daddy!!" Jason thrust deep and releases inside you. "Good girl,now clean up." Jason says untying you, you go clean up "oww baby can you take a look between my legs? It hurts really bad." Jason lays you down and looks "your okay baby,your just raw and swollen." Jason try's to put his finger in to feel around it hurts and he knows it but he has to make sure your okay. "Swelled right shut,like I said." Jason grabs a ice cube and moves it around your swollen hole it hurts and it melts almost instantly. Jason grabs some numbing lotion and tylenol "take these I'm gonna rub some of this numbing agent on you.' Jason rubs you and it feels good he sticks his finger in "can you feel this baby girl?" You shake your head "nope I cant feel anything." You lay down hands on your abdomen "your gonna be a great mom I already see it." Jason says laying next to you holding you from behind you reply "we are both gonna be great parents,now let's get some shut eye love you daddy." Jason kisses you and replies "night mama,I love you to."


	7. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're nervous entering the manor clenching Jason's hand tight shaking. Jason reassures you and kisses you as you walk in.

You have a nice dinner and decide now is the perfect time too tell them "excuse me,the reason I called us all here to make an announcement." You say Jason continues "before we do,know we dont expect lectures or being told what to do. We are making our own choices." You GRAB Jason's hand "here it is,we're pregnant I'm about 6 weeks. I was scared to tell you but I knew I had to." Bruce clears his throat "babygirl,I'm so happy for you&Jason. I'm gonna be here we all are." Barbara replies "I'm gonna be an aunt yes! You're both gonna be amazing parents." You have dessert and say your goodbyes since you have patrol and you guys head out you get your shield and your armor on "ne back soon baby. Love you" you kiss Jason who replies "love you baby be careful." 

You're relieved to finally have opened up,but you're night gets worse when you come face to face with Bane. You're attacked and a fight ensues, your thrown,slammed and hit numerous times but somehow your able to throw Bane into a building astonished the fight continues as you wear bane down but at a cost your getting weaker losing more blood. You make one last move, you charge Bane sending both of you threw a window 10 stories up to grapple away doing a quad flip onto the building while collapsing as Bane falls into the street. You limp away happy you took him out but it's short lived when your grabbed "I'm back told you I'd be back." Grant whispers "we wont be interrupted this time." Grant throws you down tying your arms, spreading your legs tying them up " I'm gonna get my revenge." Grant says tearing your top exposing your breast "mmm they got bigger." Grant says sucking them you fight him but your so weak "mmm now let me see my pussy." He tips your crotch and ass exposing both "look at that pussy mmm tight as ever. You scream hoping someone will hear you but they dont. Grant fucks your anus as he penetrates between your legs with a gun "what's this? You're pregnant!" Grant tips off your shield hitting you stomach "No you're only allowed to bear my seed!" Grant kicks you repeatedly before shoving his length into your wetness you try to crawl away but your scared he'll hit your baby bump again so you just let him fuck you til he cums. He then cleans you up, sees you up. He sprays amnestic in your face and knocks you out "I hope I killed the bastard,how dare you betray me i own your ass !!" Grant kicks you again and leaves. You wake up in pain everywhere,swollen shut and sore. You stumble outside "hes gonna notice the swelling I have to fix it. Even though I'm not sure what happend think it's from my fight with Bane." You spray numbing agent and freeze spray which brings your swelling down,you clean your blood off in the bay and walk home. You walk in "I'm back baby." You say with hurt in your voice you fall on the couch,Jason runs in "baby what happens?" You cry "Bane came out of no where and we fought he hurt me." Jason rushes you downstairs hooking you up to an ultrasound he checks the baby who perfectly fine. But Jason suspects something seeing your suit seen between your legs and your chest "babe what happend to your suit?" Jason asks you reply "I dont know,I cant remember anything after I threw Bane off the building but I hurt between my legs and my bottom." Jason undresses you and spreads your legs to do a std test and check you out "oh baby girl,you were raped violently. With a foreign object?" Jason says you reply "he must've drugged me.. I cant remember anything." Jason tests your blood. Your tests come back fine,no serious damage to you or baby. Jason does notice one   
thing "looks like you have elevated levels of a class D amnestic explains why you cant remember he probably raped you then dosed you sounds like Grant to me." You reply "I do remember vaguely Grant kicking my stomach and sticking his gun in me I may remember more but that's all I got right now." Jason replies "it's okay baby,we'll get threw this." You cry into Jason's chest as he comforts you inside hes fuming regretting not killing Grant that day, you lay down and Jason covers you "get some sleep my love,I'll be back got a couple things to do in the lab wont be but an hour." You reply kissing jason deeply "okay baby I'm exhausted I love you just come snuggle when your ready." Jason kisses you "of course my love 1 hour I'll be back promise just have to upload a couple documents." You get cozy as Jason leaves to go hunt down Grant 

He finds Grant in a warehouse on the south side of town. "GRANT!" Jason yells Grant replies "redhood my sisters ex." Jason grabs Grant by the throat "we never dated I just fucked her outta desperation and sorrow. I'm here cuz you laid your hands on my girl and tried to kill my kid." Jason whacks Grant they duke it out til Jason beats him down "this time stay dead!" Jason yells firing 3 shots into Grant's head,heart and penis. He takes the body to the bay and weighs it down before disposing the body and heading back home. Jason comes back and gets into bed,you snuggle up to him staying asleep cuz your exhausted and Jason holds you "noone will ever hurt you again babygirl." Jason reassures you stroking your hair and holding your barely visible baby bump. Holding you tight.


End file.
